


The Wall

by Ilmarie (Vampz)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Ilmarie
Summary: Inspired by The Night Manager...





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, again, if you spot any...  
> Well, this one is kind of like... PWP, I mean, *cough* yeah, the whole bloody fic is porn... *hides*
> 
> Although I post this on April Fool’s day, I am not laying any trap here and this isn’t a prank fic, if you’d like to know. XD
> 
> *Please bear in mind that persons in this fan fiction have nothing to do with the real ones and I don't own anything nor do I have any relationship with them. This is purely a fan fiction.*

 

 

As they have been away from each other for months, Chris doesn’t let Tom properly closes the door when he can finally reach Tom’s body. Hugging, nuzzling, kissing earnestly, eagerly, craving for the slim tall body’s presence, he pushes him, pins him up on the wall, lips pressing against the pale skin almost everywhere that can be seen, as if he could possibly eat him right there and right now. His hands slip under Tom’s t-shirt, pushing that body against the wall with his hips, massaging the firm muscles beneath while he runs his lips up to Tom’s earlobe, scratching it with his teeth and pour his breaths into his ear.

 

“Hi.” Chris greets breathily, rubbing Tom’s thigh with his knee.

  
“H–hi…” Tom replies a whisper that escapes from his mouth, which sounds more like a soft moan to Chris.

  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Chris cries, poking his hips several times on Tom’s waist.

  
“I know.” Tom breathes, chuckles before Chris notices the warmth between his thighs as Tom is gently stroking his crotch, squeezing the growing hardness beneath his trousers lovingly. “Let me do i—”

 

Chris catches Tom’s bottom lip with his lips, mumbling, sucking hard until it’s swollen, stealing away his ability to speak as he flicks his tongue inside his mouth, yearning for more of the warmth and sweetness within.

 

“Let’s—,” he breathes, hands pulling Tom’s pants down to his knees, exposing the pale skin to the cold air. “Let’s fucking do it.”

 

Tom clumsily unbuckles Chris’s trousers and let them fall to his ankles as he leans against him and kisses him back. Chris then steps out and tosses his trousers away to the side with one of his feet, pressing his hips covered with his unbuttoned shirt against Tom’s warm naked lower part.

 

“Here? You sure?” Tom asks with a low trembling voice, breathing hard, kissed, fingers unbuttoning his shirt to expose that fine muscles to the air before he hangs his arms around Chris’s neck.

  
“I can do it anywhere, if it’s with you, Tom.” Chris replies with a lusty smile, rubbing Tom’s inner thigh with his growing hardness. Light kisses placed on his lips as a tease.

  
“Alright…” Tom nods, sighs, then pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to him, “here, take this.”

  
“What?” Chris takes a small aluminum packet from his hand, “Oh...” and realizes what it is after that. _A condom_.

  
“You told me you’d come here today, so I…”

  
“So you’ve been keeping _this_ with you since then?”

  
Tom admits. “You know I love you, and… and this is what I think I can do to protect us both so… yeah…” and kisses his beard, “our mutual free time is precious, don’t you think?”

 

Chris isn’t aware of Tom’s thoughtfulness at first, but now he is, and he plans to pay it back nicely as well, so he quickly put it on and wraps his hips with Tom’s legs while he presses his back against the wall, hanging him up nicely.

 

“Be gentle with me,” he whispers, nudging his thighs towards Chris’s hips. "please," and closes his eyes.

 

Chris takes his direction pretty well, and slowly, earnestly, delicately pushes himself through the way he knows best how to bring out Tom's breathy moan in every single thrust he makes, every passionate kiss he possesses, every touch he caresses, every flick of his tongue on Tom’s skin, both intentionally and unexpectedly because he has been craving for him for far too long.

 

"I didn’t _expect_ you to apply the lube, but you did…eh?" Chris grunts as he rocks up his hips against Tom, against the wall, with violent thrusts that makes Tom shivers and cries. "Good?"

  
"Y–Yeah," Tom bites his lower lip, hands gripping tightly beside Chris's head, stroking his hair. His head tilted back to the wall as the pleasure Chris gives him is continuously rising. His inner thighs squeeze hard, begging for more even though he doesn't know how far he can handle. He doesn't really care as long as Chris holds him like this. “Told you our mutual break is precious so I— _fuck_ , sorry—I- I wouldn’t want to waste any of it.”

  
"Right. _Thank you_. Aaand it's becoming hotter and hotter as I am—" Chris pauses, gripping Tom on his waist, with no mercy, filling the room with filthy sounds of him rocking his hips in modest rhythm, earnestly hitting the right spot in every single move he dips himself hard into Tom, "having you—on _my roller coaster_ , yeah?”

  
“I–I’m glad,” Tom’s breath hitches at the time Chris harshly slams his hips upwards that makes Tom twitches and goes so weak and dizzy he can barely stand on the ground if Chris let him. “I’m glad that you take me to the ride,” and blurts out just before his lips are captured.

  
Chris mumbles, “Mmm… wanna start the ride now?” and adjusts their positions again.

  
“I thought we’ve alread—” Tom chokes, and rests his chin on Chris’s head, trying to catch his breath when Chris finally increases the force and rhythm as he moves.

  
“We’re starting.”

  
“Oh my—” Tom startles, eyes widen, head tilts back, writhes in ecstasy Chris continuously gives him.

  
“So tight…” Chris groans, “Fuck, Tom, this is _incredible_.”

  
“Keep— _ah_ ” Tom pauses, panting, hands squeezing Chris’s cheekbones, and kisses him on the forehead, pouring his breath onto his blond hair, “keep— _YES_ —keep it going.”

 

Chris doesn’t show any hesitation, nor does he hold back his dark desire which shown in his eyes. Only his fast fierce moves repeatedly have Tom’s back slammed against wall and begs for him to go deeper as he convulses, panting, muttering, moaning with uncontrollable uprising pleasure that is built within him like there is a butterfly in his gut. Filthy kissing, sucking, thrusting sounds fill the room as Chris is senselessly paying back as if his power is limitless, like a sparkling lightning running through their veins, burning the whole bodies with desire.

 

Tom groans, tightens his grip on Chris’s hair as they are reaching their orgasms, another hand of him pumping his throbbing hardness that twitches achingly until he spills it on his belly while Chris reaches his a while after.

 

“Tom—I…fuck. Sorry.” Chris apologises, panting, kissing him softly on the lips, “you ok? Did I hurt you?”

  
“Don’t be sorry. I prepared for this.” Tom kisses back, and looks at him deep in the eyes. Pleasure, desire, admire, love, everything in a single steady gaze for Chris to know how much they are to each other as a person.

  
“Ah god, you know I love your eyes…” Chris replies before he places some other kisses on Tom’s face. “Also your voice, your personality, your body, your everything, and I love you, I really really do.”

  
“I know, I can tell that.” Tom chuckles for he has known it for so long since they were together, but Chris keeps reassuring him every time he’s got a chance. Not that he dislikes it. “Let’s take a shower and get some sleep.”

 

 

 —END

In other words, happy April Fools. :P

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you this is inspired by _THAT_ woohoo scene of our beloved Jonathan Pine and Jed. Only this time it's Tom who takes Jed's position while Chris plays the Pine part. *yum*


End file.
